In Japan, both the number of cases and the incidence of theft, such as stealing cars and breaking into cars, are lower than in Europe and America, but are trending upward, which is an object of public concern. Therefore, in recent years, various antitheft devices for preventing car theft have been invented. Examples include devices which sound an alarm such as a siren, or turn on a lamp and the like, if a door lock of a car is broken or window glass such as front, rear, or side window glass is broken.
Sounding an alarm or turning on a lamp enables those around the car to find a car theft being committed, so that it appears to become possible to minimize the damage.
However, when there is no one around the car, or an intruder into the car does not mind the siren blowing or the lamp shining at all, there is a high possibility of the electrical equipment mounted on the car, or money and articles left inside the car being stolen, even if it is possible to prevent the car itself from being stolen.
As one method for solving this problem, making some kind of attack on a person who attempts to commit a car theft for preventing the theft is being considered. However, since car theft ranges in level from extremely vicious crimes to minor offenses, to make the same attack equally on any person that is attempting to commit a theft might become an issue in some cases. In addition, excessive attacks might only stimulate thieves.